Resolución
by Proudly Ravenclaw
Summary: La resolución que hizo Anise se complica por algo que ella jamas imaginaba...


Resolución

* * *

Anise permaneció en silencio en la oficina que antes pertenecía a Ion. La túnica del Maestro Fónico, bien planchada, estaba puesta en el perchero. La seda del listón que decoró la parte de atrás pasó suavemente por sus dedos. Los recuerdos de los eventos que condujeron a su fallecimiento hicieron que le costase respirar.

Ella le quería mucho, como amigo, y como mucho más. Ahora, él nunca podría regresar, y no era posible cambiar esa situación... Todo el Fontech en Auldrant no le ayudaría volver. No sería él que ella le amaba, él que ella le quería, él que ella le traicionó.

Él le perdonó – como todos los demás, pero no era fácil perdonar a si misma.

"Maestra Fónica Anise," la voz le hizo regresar a la actualidad. Natalia estaba a la puerta.

"Natalia." Anise fingió una sonrisa. Le alegraba que Natalia le viniese a visitar, pero el dolor causado por la muerte de Ion le hizo entumecerse por dentro. Cuando Natalia le abrazó, Anise se quedó inmóvil. "Es bueno verte," dijo sin emoción. Sus ojos encontraron más interés el el suelo que en su amiga.

"No pareces feliz, Anise," dijo Natalia en voz baja. "No estás alegre como lo normal."

Anise suspiró.

"No es nada, de verdad," ella mintió. "Sólo estoy muy cansada. El ser Maestra Fónica da mucho trabajo!"

El cuarto quedó en silencio. Anise se sentó en la silla. Natalia pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero se paró – su brazo en el aire al pausar la acción.

"Le extrañas, ¿verdad que si?" Las palabras eran amables, pero el torrente de recuerdos que las sigueron – al pensar en Ion – le causó remordimientos. Cuando cayeron la primeras lagrimas, levantó la cada para mirar a Natalia. "Todavía te culpas?" preguntó al acercarse a la joven de diecisiete años.

"Le amaba – todavía amo a Ion, Natalia," lloró Anise, "¡Y por mi culpa, murió!" Natalia le abrazaba y le dejo llorar por un momento más. Limpió una lagrima de su mejilla con la mano. "¡Mira! Hace cuatro años que murió Ion, y todavía estoy así de llorona."

Natalia no dijo nada. Dejó que el silencio fuese el protagonista de la conversación. Anise habló por unos momentos de Ion – de sus caprichos, de su amable sonrisa, y del olor de su cabello. Su relación con el Maestro Fónico era más intima que Natalia imaginaba.

Alguien llamó a la puerta una y otra vez. Después de un momento de silencio, la puerta se abrió.

"Anise," dijo una voz conocida.

"Qué es esto?" se quejó Anise, limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro. "¿Un rescate?" Las palabras que iban a seguir quedaron en los labios cuando reconoció a quien pertenecía esa voz. La reconoció, pero no era posible...

"Anise," la misma voz hizo eco en su mente. "Anise, estás aquí?" Se puso de pie por un momento, pero las rodillas no le ayudaban a soportarse, y se cayó en la silla. Ion estaba en frente de ella, con cuatro años más que la última vez que se vieron. "¡Oh – si que estás aquí! ¿Natalia, por que no me dijiste que ella estaba aquí?"

Anise se sentía mareada. No era posible lo que veía. No podría ser el Ion que antes conocía y amaba. ¡Él había muerto – ella lo vio! Su cuerpo se había desaparecido en una brillante luz de las luciérnagas en la luz de la luna.

"Pero... estás..." En este momento, las palabras no vinieron correctamente a la mente de Anise. "Te vi... y... eres... ¿una replica?

"Si," contestó Ion. "Soy una replica." Esto lo explicó. Sabía que Ion no podía estar vivo. Lo vio morir y le mataba saber que ella le hizo que se sacrifique por la libertad sus padres. "Soy la séptima replica del Maestro Fónico Ion original. Nací hace seis años sin recuerdos del pasado." Ion sonrió como solo él puede. "Tu eres una gran amiga, Anise – mi querida."

"Es cierto, Anise," dijo Natalia con amabilidad. "Él no murió... de verdad."

"¿Por qué... tu... me dejaste... sola...?" lloró Anise. "¡Ion! ¿Cómo pudiste...?" Cuando empezó a acusarle, tapó su boca con la mano. Ella no podría quejarse de nada lo que hizo. Él había sido increiblemente amable y honesto con ella, y ella había abusado de esa confianza al traicionarlo.

"Te extrañé tanto," fue la primera frase coherente que pudo escapar de sus labios. "Te amo... te quiero."

"Lo siento, Anise," dijo Ion. "por no regresar pronto. Tuve mucho que hacer. Te lo explicaré."

Y lo explicó.

* * *

Esta historia es la traducción de mi historia _Resolution _a español. Sé que no es perfecta la traducción. Si tiene sugerencias, por favor, demelas. Doy gracias a NeblilimK por corregir muchos errores de traducción. A mi me gustan los reviews.


End file.
